


Clover Leaf

by juliandarling



Category: Sword at Sunset - Rosemary Sutcliff
Genre: Angst, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, M/M, Multi, No words, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliandarling/pseuds/juliandarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I liked to watch them so, for it seemed to me good that the two people I loved best in the world should be friends, that we should be a trinity; the clover leaf or the yellow iris, not merely three in row, with myself in the center."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clover Leaf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isiscolo (Isis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/gifts).



> "On those evenings we abandoned the atrium, and sat in Guenhumara’s private chamber, or at least Bedwyr and I sat, while Guenhumara returned to her weaving. I can see her now, as though I were still sitting on the stool beside the brazier with Cabal sprawled on the warm tesserae at my feet, lordlily indifferent to the white boarhound bitch Margarita suckling his squabbling puppies close by. She would be working at her standing loom, and Bedwyr sitting on a pillow beside her, idly fingering his harp, and glancing up at her; she turning perhaps to glance down at his ugly laughing face, and their two shadows flung by the lamp onto the web of her weaving, so that it was almost as though she were weaving them into the pattern of the cloth. And behind the wandering harp notes, the whisper of sleet against the high window shutter.
> 
> I liked to watch them so, for it seemed to me good that the two people I loved best in the world should be friends, that we should be a trinity; the clover leaf or the yellow iris, not merely three in row, with myself in the center." -- Sword at Sunset. 
> 
> Not as long as I intended it to be, but that's okay. I screwed up on some canonical stuff (like, Artos's beard whoops) but ah well, next time! Always appreciate constructive concrit. Special thanks to Carmarthen for their beta and patience! 
> 
>  
> 
> _Image descriptions are in the alt tags; let me know if you are having trouble accessing them!_


End file.
